Doombringer
History The Doombringer fought for the Old Sith Empire in the Cold War with the Galactic Republic. Under the command of Moff Valion Pyron and was chosen to be the first Imperial Dreadnaught to test the Silencer, a powerful superlaser built by the Empire which was able to wipe out an entire fleet. Darth Occlus, Karra's ancestor, had a hand it the weapon's completion and visited the Doombringer to see the superlaser's power itself, hoping that the demonstration could help him gather allies in the Empire. After the Silencer destroyed an entire Republic Fleet, Occlus ordered that all the Dreadnaughts under command of his allies to be equipped with one Silencer Superlaser. If this command was actually carried out is another story, but there is mention of a Terminus-Class Destroyer named Ascendant Spear, operated by Darth Mekhis, that may have been equipped with a Silencer or a similar weapon. The Doombringer would be awarded to Darth Occlus as his own command ship after his victory over Darth Malgus's New Empire. Under Darth Occlus's command the Doombringer lead the way to many victories against the Galactic Republic and other enemies of the Old Sith Empire. Because of these victories and its growingreputation, as well as its strategic value, the vessel became a high value target and was hunted down. The Doombringer was supposedly destroyed by a combined assault of Galactic Republic fleet and special forces. In reality Darth Occlus had managed to equip the ship with a Adegan Crystal Stealth System and when the assault came he used a combination of a decoy Harrower and force illusions to trick everyone into thinking the Doombringer was destroyed. This allowed Darth Occlus to travel the galaxy unhindered and start his plans with providing a inheritance to his decedents, with the Doombringer becoming the first in many gifts. When discovered over 3000 years later, the ship was perfectly preserved for its purpose. The ship's weapons and systems while may not be as advance, or are larger then typical weapons and systems currently, but they were still just as effective. The Doombringer and its droid crew would lead Karra and others to the Sovereign Forge where Evolve would upgrade the ship to match her standard Harrower-Class Stealth Dreadnaughts. The process would take longer then normal because she didn't, at the time, have the schematics of the Silencer super weapon and didn't want to damage the weapon in any way through the upgrading process. The Doombringer's frame was reinforced and its armor replaced with the standard armor seen on all of Evolve's Harrower dreadnaughts. The weapons were replaced as was the reactors and generators, she was careful not to overload the Silencer as the weapon seemed to require a very specific amount of energy. Too little and the weapon wouldn't charge, too much and there was a risk of overloading. New Hyperdrives were installed as was the shielding systems. Hanger facilities were upgraded and new fighter craft was supplied and a Infinite Engine was installed. Ship Systems Internal Defense Network Blaster turrets, force shields, and heavy reinforced blast doors are found through out the ship to protect the crew and ship from hostile boarders. Many are geared against force users, with the blaster turrets rate of fire dialed extremely high, or the blast doors are lined with cortosis. Very little can be done when a shield is put in the way of boarders as trying to pass through it will throw the body away or worse, desegregate them. Trooper barracks and Droid docks are found near each hanger and docking port, each housing a huge amount of troops that can react to hostile boarders. Weapons lockers are available for crew members in ever major section of the ship. Weapons The ship's turbolasers are at lease one grade stronger then the typical current day turbolaser, firing a distinctive light blue beam. More importantly the turret systems for these weapons are capable of keeping up with the blinding speed of fighter craft. While the older targeting systems had trouble with modern fighters, an updated system has fix this flaw and these weapons remain a major threat to any ship of any size. The missiles and torpedoes aren't the typical concussion or proton variety that now largely dominates in just about all fleets in the galaxy. But are reactive, causing the very atoms/molecules of the targeted ship to fall apart or react violently. Though this effect only effects a small area, the destruction it brings is nearly on par or more destructive then concussion or proton based weapons. The Ion weapons seem to be a totally new addition to these ships, replacing the turbolasers that were once there. It would seem "Evolve" managed to get its hands on Ion weaponry at some point, saw the tactical relevance of such weapons, and retrofitted the ships with its own version of them. These weapons are nearly exact duplicates of current day versions and hold no true advance features. External Defenses Like the older models of the Harrowers, this ship used powerful ray shields only, with particle shields only protecting the bridge and shield projectors. With modern updates the ship now makes use of a system that is particle and ray shielding. Along with newer armor composite plating the ship is tougher then it ever was, allowing it to fight on the front lines with its younger sisters. Adegan Crystal Stealth System While much isn't known about this stealth system, it is undeniable that it is one of the most effective in the known galaxy. It completely masks the ships emissions and profile from passive and active sensors, leaving nothing for targeting computers to target. Any automated weapon system become useless, weapons that rely on targeting systems becomes useless. The only manageable way to target the ship is by sight, and when combat is at ranges of tens to hundreds kilometers, that's nearly an impossibility. The only notable draw back is the Crystals the system is based off of. They deteriorate over time from use of the system. The longer or more often its used, the faster they deteriorate. With out the necessary crystals, the stealth system doesn't work. It should be noted that this system isn't a cloaking device. The ship's dark hull can still be seen at close range or if its silhouetted. Infinite Engine The most advanced piece of hardware on these ships. Its basically a miniature factory capable of producing replacement parts for the ship, small vehicles or droids, small arms, food and cloths, at an incredible rate. All it needs is any form of raw material and its molecular furnace will brake it down and rearrange it into the materials needed to make whats needed. Its completely automated and is directly tied into the damage assessment systems of the ship. It prioritizes what is needed to keep the crew alive and the ship functioning, and combat ready, in that order. So long as the raw material is there, it begins making what is needed. The production of food must be put in manually, the food it produces has every thing needed for a proper diet, but is little more then a bland tasting nutrition paste and plain water. Supplementing typical supplies with this function can allow the ship to stay out of port for nearly twice as long with half the supplies any other vessel may need. Crew members can also order items to be made for personal use and/or needs. But these are placed lowest in the priority. This will also cost that crew member credits, which is determined by the amount of resources and time needed to make it. Restrictions do apply on the ship. The only other notable feature about the Furnace is that it is the most protected section of the ship, with nearly triple the armor, though it is rigged to destroy its self should the ship fall into enemy hands. Source of Resources The Infinite Engine has its own stores where it holds random debris it grabbed during the ship's flight. The system has a dedicated sensor and tractor beam to fulfill this task. It also makes use of the trash left over by the crew's consumption. "Silencer" Megalaser The Silencer is a rapidly recharging megalaser that could be mounted on a capital ship. This laser was called a "fleet killer" because it had both the power and the speed of fire to destroy several capital ships in rapid succession. Because of this, it was considered a superweapon by the Old Sith Empire. By current day standards it is still a very powerful weapon, though with advances in shield technology as well as advanced armor, the weapon no longer has the same impact it once had. Smaller ships still fall pray to the weapon's raw fire power, but current day Cruisers and Star Destroyers are capable of surviving a blast with damage varying depending on circumstances. While Evolve had the plans for the Silencer, she never built one due to a corruption in the file data. This may have been the reason for only the Doombringer to be equipped with the weapon. While many other ships allied to Darth Imperius were suppose to receive the weapon records would show that none ever did. Evolve would take the time to scan and study the weapon while she brought the Doombringer up to standards, making a new set of plans for the weapon and planning on updating the weapon in the future. Category:Dreadnaughts